


Hygiene

by Chryselis



Series: We are Perfect [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote in Love, Eddie needs lots of love and care, Except Eddie doesn't realize the extent of it yet, Feelings, Idiots in Love, M/M, Other, POV Alternating, References to Depression, Venom happily provides it, existential shower thoughts, mutual love and support, oh and they blow bubbles together in the shower, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chryselis/pseuds/Chryselis
Summary: Venom come to understand the word 'routine' as a set of personal rules, decided by each human to suit their own needs. A 'routine' is necessary because human bodies and minds require a large amount of self-care, as they are fragile, inefficient, and generally quite rudimentary structures. Their human, Eddie, is especially bad at the concept of a 'routine', despite being the one to present the idea to Venom in the first place. This fact joins others on the long list of things Venom choose to refer to as 'contradictory human behaviour'.Or Venom come to understand why having a routine and good hygiene are important for Eddie's sense of self-worth, and Eddie realises that relying on Venom for help when he's not feeling his best is perfectly okay.





	Hygiene

**Author's Note:**

> You can read this work as a stand-alone, but for a little more building of their relationship you can read the first part of this series too. I normally write really slow-burn but the Blu-Ray trailer broke me and they're just in love and I won't have it any other way.
> 
> The pronouns in this shift as an indication of which stream of consciousness the narrative is following, and also because I think Eddie would naturally tend toward he/him pronouns, which Venom would accept.
> 
> This fic is also super indulgent so it's not massively edited or beta'd, I apologize in advance.

Venom come to understand the word 'routine' as a set of personal rules, decided by each human to suit their own needs. A 'routine' is necessary because human bodies and minds require a large amount of self-care, as they are fragile, inefficient, and generally quite rudimentary structures.

Their human, Eddie, is especially bad at the concept of a 'routine', despite being the one to present the idea to Venom in the first place. This fact joins others on the long list of things Venom choose to refer to as ‘contradictory human behaviour’. It seems, however, that setting aside natural instincts to concentrate on thinking is part of what brought humans to the top of the food chain on this planet, so rather than confront every occurrence, Venom have learned to observe and listen. If you would ask them, they are more inclined towards the Klyntar way of symbiosis as a means to ultimate and unforgiving consumption, but their bond with Eddie fascinates and fulfills them in such a way that their original purpose seems barbaric, simple minded. It could be a result of Eddie's own chemistry impacting them, but there is no way of knowing now their symbiosis is complete. Venom are simply content with this fact.

The symbiote has of course already figured out an ideal routine, taking into account the demands of human society and all of its petty rules, as well as what they've learned from Eddie's particular brain chemistry. It would be far more efficient to let Venom do their job, simply engulf Eddie and cleanse his body of unnecessary organisms, hunting for the most nutritious food and satisfying his every need and desire.

But then it would not be symbiosis. They are one, they are perfect, but only together. They meet halfway.

And halfway involves helping Eddie with this 'routine' he seems to find so important and then repeatedly ignores. When Eddie's alarm inevitably goes off sometime after the sun rises he grumbles in his sleep, and Venom shoot out a solid arm to disable the phone mechanism. They instantly feel the slight strain of their body kicking back into gear, Eddie's abstract subconscious thoughts sinking back down to make way for his conscious, presently discontent ones. Aches make themselves known, worries resurface, and the gentle thrum of the back and forth of their shared consciousness springs back to life.

**GOOD MORNING EDDIE. TIME TO GET UP** , greet Venom.

They are particularly fond of this moment, where Eddie's mind hangs somewhere between awareness and sleep. Eddie is more honest in these times, and he leans his cheek into Venom's touch as he runs a gentle tendril across his face, another petting his hair to gradually rouse the human's attention. Slowly, they tune back in to each other, and Eddie's thoughts and feelings blend with Venom's just enough to give them that satisfactory canvas of human emotion, shaping their selves to fit right together again. Venom definitely does not enjoy Eddie's forced recovery time as much as he enjoys their shared time awake.

"Morning," comes the barely there grumbled reply, followed by a more sheepish "give me five minutes. Toilet."

Eddie has delimited parts of his routine as private, and the first five minutes of the day including his first visit to the bathroom are at the top of that list. Venom stays quiet and observes, although Eddie is highly aware of the presence by, in, whatever his side. He appreciates the privacy, but it hasn't felt the same ever since they re-joined. Most of the time it's a warm comforting presence but in times like these, his dick in his hand and his eyes focused on the wall of the bathroom, Eddie can't help but feel stupid that he's not quite used to this yet.

_Don't think about Vee watching you piss, don't think about Vee watching you piss._

**...EDDIE, WOULDN'T IT BE MORE EFFICIENT IF YOU THOUGHT ABOUT SOMETHING ELSE? RATHER THAN THE THOUGHT THAT IS CAUSING YOU DISCOMFORT. WE ARE HERE, WE EXPERIENCE THIS TOO, BUT WE PROMISED TO STAY QUIET.**

_Ah fuck it._

"I know, but it's awkward man! Most people have never had someone watch them do their fucking business before. And not only that, but you don't even HAVE this anatomy. I know you're looking!"

**WE ARE NOT! WE PROMISED. BUT WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR DISCOMFORT. WE ARE VENOM, EDDIE. US. THIS PARTICULAR APPENDAGE YOU CALL A PENIS IS AS PLEASANT AND ENJOYABLE AS THE REST OF YOUR BODY. WE HAVE SEEN THAT OTHER MEMBERS OF YOUR SPECIES HAVE DIFFERENT GENITALIA. WE FIND YOURS PLEASING, BUT UNDERSTAND THAT IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE, EVEN THOUGH THAT IS STUPID.**

Eddie groans and resists the urge to slump against the bathroom wall when an all too familiar heat finds its way to his cheeks, so he quickly tucks himself away and flushes.

**DON'T IGNORE US EDDIE.**

"Gah, Vee, what do you want me to say? I don't like you seeing my junk. I'm sure I'll get desensitized to it eventually. I'm not there yet though so you'll just have to fucking deal with it a while longer!"

Venom recoils at that and Eddie feels a flash of isolation and hurt pass between them.

"Shit. I'm sorry. This is why we have the morning rule. I'm not a morning person."

**WE KNOW** , comes the curt reply. Eddie rubs the back of his neck, thinking that he would pet Venom right now if he weren't hiding. The thought is enough for Venom to unfurl a little, making his presence known by resting a small materialized version of his head on Eddie's shoulder, which he promptly strokes.

"How about you brush our teeth because I really can't be arsed right now and we have an interview lined up today that my gross morning breath will definitely ruin if I'm lazy?"

A soft purring sound vibrates from the smaller Venom, which Eddie would pause to wonder about if it wasn't offset by streaks of black appearing from his arms to float around him, Venom's voice resounding in his head again:

**YES. AND NOT JUST TEETH. SHOWER. WE REQUIRE A FULL BODY CLEANSING TO MEET STANDARDS OF SOCIAL ACCEPTANCE.**

Before Eddie can even respond, Venom has grabbed the toothpaste, his toothbrush, and has turned on the shower to get it to run hot before they step in. When Eddie realises, he's brushing his teeth with the toothbrush in his own hand as he absentmindedly steps out of his boxers, Venom having fused back into their body again, he gets caught between two conflicting thoughts.

The first being that Venom's eagerness to practice the rules Eddie taught him definitely makes him feel proud. He's happy that Venom cares enough to not just eat his insides and consume as much of the human race as possible, and instead is bothering with all this shit that even Eddie finds tedious in order to make their cohabitation as smooth as they can.

That'd be nice and all if there wasn't another part of his brain reminding him that he's a man, damn it! He doesn't need babysitting and some OP alien symbiote brushing his fucking teeth for him and reminding him to shower. It's embarrassing. As nice as it is to have Venom around, he should be able to cope by himself, and he definitely doesn't want his mind to conveniently remind him of how he was not coping before Venom came along, how he was trawling the streets jobless and how his old place was an absolute fucking shithole. Yeah, Eddie Brock, great docu-journalist, can't even have a shower on a regular basis without an alien getting him to do it because he's such a useless sack of shit. It stings.

**WE DO NOT UNDERSTAND. DO WE NOT HELP? ARE WE NOT DOING WHAT IS BEST FOR US?**

"No, Vee, sorry. It's - it's a little more complicated than that. I just. Still need to prove myself. Without you. Prove to myself I can do things."

He steps into the shower now it's running warm, the temporary relief flooding them as Venom also basks in the sensation that is scalding hot water on clammy skin, momentarily distracting from the bizarre harmful thoughts that Eddie was drowning them both in.

**TO US, WE ARE ONE. EDDIE'S NEEDS ARE OUR NEEDS. OUR NEEDS ARE EDDIE'S. YOU FEED US, DO YOU NOT? GIVE US SHELTER? SHARE YOURSELF WITH US?**

Something in Eddie rejects the thought, even though it makes sense, it just - it doesn't - Deep breaths. Venom courses through him as if to soothe, regulating the pace of their heartbeat and intruding enough to take control of their breathing, allowing Eddie to gather his thoughts and continue:

"It's not the same Vee. You needed this. I - I should. Be able to do these things on my own, without you. Give you something else other than chocolate and telling you not to do things. It freaks me out, when you do everything for me. You keep saying "us". But I'm still me. I don't want to not be me. I don't want to become so dependent on you there is no me anymore. That fucking terrifies me."

**EDDIE. YOU ARE YOU. WE ARE VENOM. THAT IS IT. WE ARE EACH OTHER AS MUCH AS WE ALLOW. WE ARE ONE AND BOTH AT ONCE. THAT IS SYMBIOSIS. NOT CONSUMPTION. NOT ERASURE. SUPPORT.**

That thought stops Eddie's panic in its tracks. Support. That's exactly what he's afraid of. Exactly what he failed to give Anne. Exactly what he needs. Exactly what he won't allow himself.

**NOW CAN YOU STOP BEING A LOSER AND LET US ENJOY THE SHOWER?**

Eddie laughs. How fucking cliché to have existential realizations in the shower, even if it is with the help of your alien symbiote. He takes a final deep breath and tilts his head back, reaching out to grab his shower gel only for Venom to shoot out and grab the bottle before him, exclaiming eagerly:

**WE WANT TO TRY. LET US DO IT.**

He could say no. Keep up the barriers around hygiene and private time he's built up. But Venom asked for something, asked (ordered?) relatively nicely at that, and... With every passing day it seems that the more awkward particularities of his relationship with Venom aren't something to be afraid of like he first thought. Maybe something to enjoy, even. And if Venom feels joy over things other than eating heads and causing dangerous spikes of adrenaline in Eddie's blood, there's no harm in Eddie pushing out of his comfort zone a bit to give it to him. Which Venom clearly knows since before the thought is fully processed in Eddie's mind, he's already expanded out to pick up the bottle, experimentally squeezing it in short bursts to make tiny bubbles come out, sniggering in the back of Eddie's mind in amusement before he pops them all simultaneously by shooting out precise spiked tendrils at them.

"Here," offers Eddie, "squeeze a bit in my hand."

**LIKE THIS?**

Venom exerts just enough pressure for some gel to come out, which Eddie smears most of over his body, then forms an O shape with his thumb and forefinger, which he smears a bit of frothed up shower gel over to leave a thin layer suspended between the shape. Venom watches the strange process and morphs up out of Eddie's shoulder in glee when his host blows gently over the soap and it expands into a bubble, which floats a little further into the bathroom before popping. The reaction is immediate.

**WHY HAVE WE NOT DONE THIS BEFORE? WHY HAS SHOWERING ONLY CONSISTED OF USELESS EXTERNAL CHEMICAL CLEANSING?**

Eddie doesn't bother holding back the laughter, letting the enjoyment bounce back and forth between them before he explains:

"I don't know. I guess this is something I haven't done since I was a kid. Suddenly thought you might like it."

**WE DO. THANK YOU. THIS FEELING MAKES FAR MORE SENSE THAN THE OBLIGATION OF SHOWERING.**

Eddie pauses to ponder that for a second, which Venom takes as an opportunity to try blowing bubbles himself, adjusting his consistency until the soap adheres just right and it works. Venom sends a probing thought to Eddie who is zoning out a bit, prompting him to form more coherent thoughts they can share.

"I'd never thought about it like that you know. It's a pretty big thing, with humans. That we try to do things we like while playing the system enough that we can still get the benefits of it like money, shelter, social recognition. But... Even right down to simple routine, everything feels like an obligation. Whereas you eat because you need to. Find a host because you have to. We... Do all these things it gets impossible sometimes to see what you need and what you don't, or to have energy for the things you really need. It's no wonder I was so depressed."

**YOU WERE. SO, YOU ARE NOT ANYMORE?**

Another pause. Venom stops blowing bubbles to focus back on Eddie, snaking his head around to face him, which seems to work best to encourage their connection in more difficult human moments, fixing his eyes on him and demanding his attention. Eddie blinks, noticing how the water interacts differently with Venom's physiology than it does with his, and lifts a hand to feel it and stroke while he thinks out loud:

"I guess. Some things are difficult. But you've made it a heck of a sight better, Vee. I look forward to the future now. Didn't think I'd have that feeling again."

The surge of emotion between them is enough to keep them both quiet and fully in the moment, their bond full and alive with recognition and companionship. Eddie closes his eyes, unable to deny that this right here, this feels right. It conjures up memories of the rare compliments he received from adults as a child, an unexpected friendly conversation at a bus stop, late nights spent by a lover's side, praise and recognition received from people he's worked with, the companionship of a stray dog walking with him down a street, every connection he's ever felt at once, it's all there, now. He could never have this elsewhere. They're lucky, so lucky to have found each other. And maybe that's all there is to it.

Venom takes that as their cue to take over, the delicious chemicals firing up Eddie's brain right now being strong enough to keep their beloved host occupied in his mind, which he happily indulges by spreading through him, filling his body with warmth from within then seeping out through his skin down Eddie's body with the flow of the water, covering every inch and taking with them the soap, the dirt, the sweat, and the burden they've learned Eddie feels when it comes to looking after himself. They will take care of this now, like Eddie takes care of them.

The rest of their routine continues in a way that, according to Eddie's understanding of it, should be "normal" - which makes no sense to Venom as Eddie's "normal" is quite the opposite of having a routine. There is an uncomfortable undertone to all of Eddie's satisfaction as he gets out of the shower, dries off, and makes an effort to style his hair. A stab of insecurity resounds between them when Eddie studies his face in the mirror, taking in the bags that have long settled under his eyes and that people (OK Anne and Dan) won't stop asking him about. Venom counters with his own feeling of pride at seeing them in the mirror, materializing his head and rubbing it against Eddie's stubble.

**WE LOOK GOOD, EDDIE. THIS MAKES US FEEL GOOD. SUPERIOR TO OTHER HUMANS. NONE OF THEM LOOK AS GOOD AS EDDIE.**

It's a good thing feelings pass between them so freely, because Venom's words give Eddie a boost in confidence like he hasn't had in a while. Even though they're always like this, as time passes and their connection grows not just from their symbiosis but also their time shared together, everything they exchange holds an undeniable weight. There's a truth to it, when Venom says things, that he's never been able to accept from other humans. For the first time, Eddie knows what he's hearing a feeling are one and the same and so very real.

**YES. IT IS TRUE. WE LOVE YOU, EDDIE.**

The emotion wells up between them again, pulsating with Venom flowing inside him like he does when he wants to make a point, so strong that Eddie could swear he's seeing a bright light, his senses confused by Venom's overwhelming feedback. What he does know for sure though is that the image in the mirror isn't a bad one anymore. It's them, in all their messed-up glory, it's Venom's toothy grin and his messy hair tamed with copious amounts of wax, it's a relationship of strangers turned partners, equals, companions.

"I love you too Vee. Thanks for your help just now."

**IT IS ONLY NATURAL, BETWEEN US. WE HAVE NO USE FOR YOUR FEARS. ONLY TRUTH.**

Eddie can't deny that. He might be shit at self-care, but he's always had a thing for sticking up for others. Now he has Venom to look out for, and Venom has him. It still worries him, really, that he'll get too dependent on Venom, but as long as it goes both ways it's fine.

Venom still consider human practices of maintenance to be entirely inefficient, although they understand now the importance of grooming as not only external but also internal. In fact, they see the appeal.

**ALSO, WE SHOULD DO THIS EVERY DAY. THIS ROUTINE IS GOOD FOR US. FEELS GOOD.**

"I know. I guess I can count on you to help out on days where I might not really feel up to it then? Let's drop the morning privacy rule."

**YES, WE APPROVE.**

A well-groomed Eddie is a happy Eddie, and Eddie grooming or wearing different clothes means lots of different versions of Eddie to enjoy. They would still rather him at his best, naked and honest and nothing but Eddie, but Venom understand that instincts do not come easily to humans.

"VEE!" comes the indignant response, which they find terribly amusing.

"I'll rise above my instincts, thank you very much. Otherwise we'd be lying on the couch all day doing fuck all."

**THERE ARE PLENTY OF THINGS WE COULD DO ON THE COUCH. LIKE... WATCHING TELEVISION.**

The deliberate moment of tension isn't lost on Eddie.

"Whatever. You're driving later."

**WITH PLEASUREEEE.**

This time the drawn-out purr travels down Eddie's spine and rushes through him like a hot flush. Good thing they're on their way out, because otherwise Venom would likely be very annoying about this specific reaction.

**OH, DON'T WORRY. WE WILL NOT FORGET.**

Damn it.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't think I can resist writing smut much longer guys, but if you have a topic you'd like to see them be introspective on and talk about send me your suggestions!!
> 
> I have a few lined up but I'd love to hear what others want to read too.
> 
> Thanks for reading and thank you to those who fueled me with feedback!


End file.
